


In Your Dreams

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Naked Cuddling, Shower Sex, Top Azumane Asahi, first sleepover, guys i did the meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Noya wasn’t sure how long he’d been smiling like a dork, but he knew he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up this handsome giant, and sink into his warm embrace forever. The pair were still nude after last night’s turn of events, making a morning full of cuddling even more enticing. At the risk of waking Asahi, Noya gradually slid one leg through the sheets and over Asahi’s hip. Asahi shuddered awake at the touch, cueing Noya to pull their bodies together with a firm bend of his knee. Suddenly, their torsos were flush together, and Noya relished the quickened pounding in the other’s chest. Asahi managed some confused blinks as his sleepy brain tried to catch up, hot breath now closely grazing his lips, his gaze met with glimmering hazel.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Making Adjustments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	In Your Dreams

Golden rays of morning sunlight peeked through the curtains across the bedroom, as Noya drifted awake. He rubbed sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands, as he yawned a sigh. After a few rousing blinks, Noya rolled over gingerly to gaze dreamily at the sleeping beauty beside him. Asahi’s hair was a sprawling tangle across the pillow, lips parted as he breathed softly. The chirp of songbirds beyond the window tickled the edge of Noya’s conscience, as he focused on Asahi’s lovely sleeping face; his slightly furrowed brow, his long lashes intertwined over closed lids, and the subtle movement of his jaw.

Noya wasn’t sure how long he’d been smiling like a dork, but he knew he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up this handsome giant, and sink into his warm embrace forever. The pair were still nude after last night’s turn of events, making a morning full of cuddling even more enticing. At the risk of waking Asahi, Noya gradually slid one leg through the sheets and over Asahi’s hip. Asahi shuddered awake at the touch, cueing Noya to pull their bodies together with a firm bend of his knee. Suddenly, their torsos were flush together, and Noya relished the quickened pounding in the other’s chest. Asahi managed some confused blinks as his sleepy brain tried to catch up, hot breath now closely grazing his lips, his gaze met with glimmering hazel.

“Morniiiing,” Noya whispered sweetly, his arm snaking around Asahi’s waist as well, still drinking in the sights.

Asahi cleared his throat, gathering his wits, as well as Noya’s ass in a wandering hand. He eventually managed some words, “So last night…”

“Oh yeah?” Noya quipped, squeezing the small of Asahi’s back.

“U-uh, we…” Asahi mumbled, eyes casting down.

“Oh yeah oh yeah,” the barrage of teases continued.

“Oh my god… and Su-” Asahi stumbled along with his words, “and Suga! And Daichi...and Kuroo?”

“ _Ohhh_ yeah oh yeah oh yeah,” Noya jeered with finality. Asahi’s realization that last night was absolutely real, not a dream, was written all over his face. The cherry on top of this moment was the rapid reddening of Asahi’s skin, and Noya basked in the surge of heat. “Damn you’re cute when you’re all flustered.”

Asahi’s eyes narrowed and darted away then screwed shut completely, his body squirming in Noya’s grasp. Noya reached a hand up to steady his face, and leaned in to plant a kiss square on his lips. Asahi breathed a moan into Noya’s mouth, his muscles relaxing gradually. Noya held him there, kissing back slowly, waiting for Asahi to chill out. Last night was nothing if not adventurous bliss, and he needed Asahi to believe it. Noya’s hand traveled across Asahi’s broad back, nails barely dragging along the line of his spine. A shiver jolted through his larger frame, and Asahi pulled his lips from Noya’s. Their eyes met in a knowing gaze, and Asahi finally yielded a long, relaxed sigh.

Gaining confidence and a mischievous grin, Asahi curled an arm around Noya’s waist and rolled himself over top of him. Noya hummed a laugh that trailed off in a moan, feeling the pressure of Asahi’s weight against his hips. The leg that was once draped casually over Asahi’s hip fell away, knees spreading wider, rewarded with a few playful thrusts. A mutual hardness was aroused at the juncture, and Asahi leaned forward to bury his face in Noya’s neck. Noya’s back arched over Asahi’s forearm, feeling a curious tongue wander along his neck to lick briefly at his earlobe. His eyes fluttered shut, gasping and sighing at the warm, wet contact.

Noya’s hand danced over Asahi’s back, as the other tangled itself in Asahi’s mess of hair. He turned his head, and caught Asahi’s mouth with his, locking them in another kiss. Noya gasped for breath between passionate collisions of lips and tongues. His eyes popped open as a hand slid under his ass and down one thigh, palming and squeezing flesh until it rested under his bent knee. Noya’s brief surprise melted back into lust, and he brought both hands up to frame Asahi’s jawline. Their lips connected again, and Noya forced his tongue back into Asahi’s delicious mouth. The hand gave another squeeze, and Noya whimpered disappointment as Asahi pulled his lips from his. Noya felt the arm beneath him tug away, as Asahi sat up, one hand still gripping his knee.

Noya blinked for a moment, admiring Asahi’s upper body as he moved. Asahi now tugged at his leg, extending the knee to rest the ankle on his shoulder. Asahi was _so_ hot when he took control, and Noya could guess where this was going. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he gripped the sheets in anticipation. His chest heaved faster as Asahi spanked his exposed cheek roughly. Noya tried to keep his eyes on Asahi, while his body arched and his head tilted back. After kissing the ankle by his face, Asahi slid two fingers from his other hand into his mouth, saturating them with spit.

Asahi met Noya’s feral gaze briefly, eyes heavy-lidded and a grin tugging at his lips. He leaned forward to press his body into Noya’s leg, as his wet fingers teased Noya’s tight entrance. Noya clenched his teeth, heart racing and his body longed for the touch, hoping he didn’t look quite as desperate as he felt. Asahi slid his other hand up the raised thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went, until fingers curled around Noya’s hip. His thumb rubbed softly along his groin, and Asahi glanced up once more. Noya felt the wetness pressing against his hole and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“P-please,” Noya’s eyes shutting hard, “I want you so fucking bad.” He sucked in a sharp breath as a finger slipped inside, and between blinks caught Asahi licking his lips with desire. Noya’s hips twitched and rolled uncontrollably, a shuddering moan drawn from his lips. “Mmmore,” Noya pleaded and Asahi complied, pushing another digit inside of him while surprising him with a firm grip around his hardened cock. Noya squirmed and gasped, completely at Asahi’s mercy.

Except Asahi wasn’t feeling particularly merciful this morning, “Cum for me baby... _please_?” Noya’s moans lifted an octave as Asahi buried another finger inside him, curling greedily into his prostate. Noya felt the building heat and pressure below, wrapping fingers around Asahi’s on his throbbing dick. Together, they pumped him faster and faster, ragged breaths intertwined. Suddenly, Noya’s body bucked and shuddered as he came hot and heavy up over his stomach. “F-fuck, god you’re so--”

Noya’s gasping words were cut short by the loud rattling of Asahi’s door handle. “Sounds like someone’s finally awake!” Suga called from the hall beyond. Noya’s muscles clamped hard around Asahi’s fingers, startled at the interruption. Asahi froze, and Noya watched confusion and then frustration wash over his face, leaving a deeply furrowed brow behind. _Did Suga hear us, and for how long?!_ Noya rolled his eyes, as Asahi slowly pulled his hands away.

Asahi sighed dramatically and grumbled, “Suga… what the hell? Didn’t even think to knock first?”

“Babe you know privacy ain’t my strong suit,” Suga laughed innocently, muffled through the door. “Besides we’re all ready to head to brunch soooo…” he knocked this time for added theatrics, “We’ll wait for you to shower though, no stinky boys allowed.”

Noya’s vexed sigh was joined by Asahi’s bellowing grumble, as he flopped down on the bed beside him. Before Asahi’s defeat could overtake him completely, Noya leaned over to plant a kiss on those pouty lips. “C’mon let’s shower,” Noya whispered, “We won’t hear the end of it if we don’t.”

The creases of Asahi’s bitter expression fell away, and he smiled through another kiss, “I like where your head’s at.”

Noya’s eyebrows arched. “You haven’t even had my head,” he countered, “ _yet._ ” A broad smile shot across his features. Asahi couldn’t hold back some laughter, and he rolled away to get out of bed. He hummed aimlessly while rummaging through his closet for towels. Noya’s eyes were fixated on Asahi’s bare ass and cock swaying about, until his trance was broken by a towel hurtling towards his face. He groaned in protest, but crawled out of bed, tossing the towel over his shoulder. Asahi reached for his hand, and led the way to the attached bathroom. For added security Asahi shut and locked this door as well, you just can’t be too careful when Suga’s around.

Noya hurried to get the hot water running, arousal rushing back to him at being alone again with Asahi. He started lazily wiping cum from his stomach and flicking it into the sink, but Asahi grabbed his wrist. He shivered at the sudden pressure, mouth falling open as Asahi pushed his filthy fingers into his mouth. Noya’s knees buckled at the sight and feeling of his hot tongue rolling between his fingers. As steam rolled over the glass door, Asahi slid it open and walked the two of them inside, pulling it shut behind him. He wasted no time in pushing Noya’s body against the dripping shower wall, drawing a sweet gasp from his lips.

Asahi released a low groan, as he slid his throbbing dick between Noya’s wet and quivering thighs. Noya closed his legs tighter around him, and his hands pulled Asahi’s hips in closer. Asahi braced his elbows to either side of Noya’s face, kissing him more erratically as his thrusts sped up. A hand slid between his back and the wall and dove down to knead Noya’s asscheeks, fingers teasing between them. The hot water rained over them, dripping down between their writhing bodies.

Asahi pulled his lip from between Noya’s teeth. “So… what’s this amazing head I keep hearing about?” Asahi didn’t even stutter, and blush blossomed in Noya’s face. He thought he’d never ask. Eager to please, Noya quickly dropped to his knees, chin brushing Asahi’s length on his way down. He didn’t have much room to work with, pressed closely between a body and a wall, but Noya would make due. He felt a hand brush through his hair, then cushion the back of his head against the shower tile. Asahi’s knees bent slightly, leveling himself to Noya’s small mouth, then waited patiently for whatever came next.

“Mmph you’re _so_ good,” Noya breathed, sizing up Asahi’s sheer length. “And... _so_...big…” he punctuated each word with a teasing, brief lick to the tip. He heard a moan rumble through Asahi’s chest, legs trembling in anticipation. Asahi’s body shielded Noya from the spray of water, so he could glance up and lock eyes with him...just in time for Asahi to watch over half of his cock disappear into Noya’s mouth. Noya pulled back, tightening his lips around the head before popping it out completely. Asahi breathed a whine, clearly desperate for more. Noya obliged, and licked a wet circle around the swollen head, before taking even more inside. He could feel Asahi react to each deft movement of his tongue as it swirled around and along the throbbing girth in his mouth.

Losing his restraint, Asahi began making slight movements with hips, keeping time with Noya’s bobbing head. The fingers tangled in Noya’s hair tightened their grip, and Asahi ventured a much deeper thrust, his tip bumping against the back of Noya’s throat. Noya hummed a surprised moan, and Asahi hurried to pull himself free. “I-I’m sorry.. is this okay?” he stammered down to Noya, voice shaking with worry. Noya knew this position was perfect for one thing, and his desire to be used was growing rapidly. He curled one hand around the base of Asahi’s cock, giving it a tight squeeze before gazing up at him.

“I _want_ you to fuck my mouth,” Noya’s voice was low and alluring. His bright eyes narrowed as he grinned wickedly, relishing Asahi’s shocked expression. Asahi shuddered, and managed a nod through his loss for words. Noya helped him along by sliding his hands up the back of Asahi’s legs, until they were sprawled across his taut cheeks. He parted and licked his lips, before pulling Asahi toward him and swallowing him whole. Noya’s eyes rolled back and closed, barely aware of Asahi’s gasping moans. His tongue cradled Asahi’s girth in tight warmth, coating it in saliva as Noya pushed him back out again.

Noya pulled Asahi’s hips towards him again, but didn’t get very far before Asahi took over. Noya’s hands simply gripped his ass as Asahi’s body did the work. Slow and cautious at first, it wasn’t long before Asahi fell into a rough and rapid pace. A string of snot ran from his nose as Noya sucked in breaths when he could, continuing to hum moans over Asahi’s length. He caught brief glimpses upwards, taking pride and pleasure in Asahi’s wrecked expression. The side of his face was pressed into the shower wall, teeth clenching between moans. Asahi’s knees were shaking violently as he jerked his body forward, “O-ohh god--” and Noya felt him cum down his throat. Asahi was thrust in deep enough that Noya couldn’t even taste it.

Noya’s jaw ached as Asahi pulled his softening dick free, and the two of them slumped down to the shower floor. Asahi pulled Noya tightly against his chest, and he could feel his erratic heart and ragged breaths slow. “Christ,” Asahi mumbled, holding Noya’s face in his hands, “I must still be dreaming.” He wiped Noya’s nose with his thumb, then kissed his forehead gently.

Noya finally caught his breath, “If this was a dream, then that brunch is going to be a nightmare.” They erupted in laughter, and they sat intertwined under the warm spray for just a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I'm cursed. Any fluff that I try to write dissolves into smut right before my eyes. LMAO. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, comments and kudos forever welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
